Grandville
|Zone Name=Grandville |Splash Image=Splash_Grandville.jpg |Zone Map=Map_Grandville.jpg |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=40-50 |Trainer=Arbiter Apolis |Task Force Contact=Lord Recluse |Event=Arachnos Flier |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , |Plaques=Arachnos Rising IV, V |Day Jobs= , , , , |Enemies=Arachnoids, Arachnos, Circle of Thorns, Crey, Knives of Artemis, Longbow, Nemesis |Connecting Zones=Mercy Island, Port Oakes, Cap au Diable, Sharkhead Isle, Abyss, Monster Island, Nerva Archipelago, St. Martial, Rikti War Zone, Dark Astoria, Recluse's Victory |Lines=Rogue Isles Ferry, Black Helicopter Line |VidiotMaps File=grandville }} __toc__ Overview Grandville is a high-level zone, appropriate mainly for level 40 to 50 villains, in City of Villains. Grandville represents the culmination of a villain's career, an epic zone featuring "Spider City", a huge Arachnos tower with a web-like supporting structure. Villains can get to Grandville via the Rogue Isles Ferry and Black Helicopter Line. Arbiter Apolis, the trainer, is located in front of Lord Recluse's tower and statue, along with the Merit Vendor, Jetpack Quartermaster, Fortunata Fateweaver, and Elite Quartermaster. Grandville's only Broker, Wiggy the Brit, is nearby as well. History (Copied from City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/news/game_updates/issue_7/issue_7_grandville.html : As you emerge into this dark towering metropolis, you will know that you have finally stepped into Arachnos’ parlor. Here you must make an immediate choice, will you become the predator or the prey? Rising from the gritty streets, slate grey buildings ascend into the sky, blotting out the sun and driving Grandville into the blackness of perpetual night. Among the shadows, the city is a dense jungle of skyscrapers linked together by walkways and bridges. Below are the castaways, infiltrators, and mutated creatures too terrible to mention. Above are the less wild but more cunning hunters, like spiders waiting to pounce. Originally a prosperous pirate town, Grandville grew into to a thriving business center in the mid 1950s. A small independent island, many corporations found benefit in operating outside the laws of the US and the locals were eager to welcome new investors. Over time, lax regulations and the proliferation of offshore banking drew in even more businesses. Because it is so small, rather than grow outward, the island was forced to build upward, leaving those with the least power cast-off at the lowest levels of the city’s strata. Already fortress like, when Lord Recluse took over the region he chose Grandville as the location for his capital and built himself a massive watchtower complex called the WEB. Now Recluse’s citadel soars above this stratified city, the pinnacle atop a ladder of power. Passing through the streets of Grandville it is possible to catch an occasional glimpse into the Gutters below. Through imperfect junctions, missing grates, and open sewage pits, a vertigo-inducing drop plunges into the darkness of the Gutter where the dredges of Grandville lurk. Unable to effectively control the creatures hidden here, Recluse has an Arachnos Flier patrol the area, its only goal to annihilate all living things in its path. Above this dank underbelly, Arachnos officials and local business people live and work in Spider City. With miles of over-walks, railings, and bridges to keep everyone far from the grime below, this is the safest level of Grandville. The white-collar bureaucrats and Arachnos agents of Spider City go about their lives under the oppressive shadow of the Tangle. This claustrophobic neighborhood extends from Spider City all the way to the very tops of the WEB buildings. With tangles of cables, catwalks, fire escapes, and makeshift hiding places, this brutal area provides a precarious existence to those who can survive its dangers. The WEB itself is an enormous building complex at the heart of Grandville with an array of cables spiraling outward from the center, a literal web suspended over the entire island. A ring of skyscrapers surrounding the central Arachnos watchtower under this intricate webbing, the WEB truly is the inner sanctum of Recluse’s domain. Supporting the elaborate vertical construction of Grandville is the secretive Web Fabrication Plant located on a manmade island to the north. Supposedly dedicated entirely to the construction and maintenance of the WEB superstructure, the exact nature of this industrial plant remains suspect. From the WEB, Over-Governor Elisa Silk handles all the civilian affairs of Grandville. The official Arachnos Keeper of Secrets, Silk is a powerful figure in the Rogue Isles – not even Recluse himself knows exactly what it is that she conceals. Watching over Grandville’s security matters is Marshal Mayhem, a subtle man best known for his complex global extortion schemes. With the completion of Grandville, Recluse has spun his web and now lays hidden, luring those he seeks to destroy, a patient hunter setting his trap for an unsuspecting prey. Contacts Trainer * Arbiter Apolis (Spider City ) Brokers * Wiggy the Brit (Spider City ): Level 40-50 Regular Contacts ; Levels 40-44 * Arbiter Daos (The Tangle ) * Dr. Forrester (Spider City ) * Mage-Killer Zuhkara (The Tangle ) * Regent Korol (Spider City ) * Terrence Dobbs (The Gutter ) * Westin Phipps (The Gutter ) ; Levels 45-50 * Abyss (The Tangle ) * Efficiency Expert Pither (The Tangle ) * Operative Grillo (The Tangle ) * Shadow Spider (The Tangle ) * Tavish Bell (Spider City ) * Vernon von Grun (The Tangle ) Special Contacts ; Unlockable Contacts * Ambassador Kuhr'Rekt (The Tangle ): Level 40-44 ** Unlocked by Native Badge * Number 204 (Spider City ): Level 40-44 ** Unlocked by Venomous Badge * Television (The Gutter ): Level 45-50 ** Unlocked by Master of the Airwaves Badge * Viridian (The Tangle ): Level 45-50 ** Unlocked by Infiltrator Badge, Tracer Badge, and Tank Buster Badge, and defeating 200 Crey and 200 Council ; Patron Contacts * Arbiter Rein (Spider City ): Level 40-50 ** Patron Power Pools introduction contact * Black Scorpion (The Tangle ): Level 40-50 * Captain Mako (The Tangle ): Level 40-50 * Ghost Widow (The Tangle ): Level 40-50 * Scirocco (The Tangle ): Level 40-50 ; Strike Force Contact * Lord Recluse (The Tangle Plaques * Arachnos Rising IV: In The Gutter neighborhood, just outside the wall around Spider City. Coordinates * Arachnos Rising V: On the back side of the large tower in The Tangle neighborhood. Coordinates Day Jobs ;Common ;Villain-Specific ;Hero-Specific Stores * Elite Quartermaster sells level 40, 45, and 50 SO Enhancements of each of the origins. * Jetpack Quartermaster sells the Raptor Pack Temp Power for 10,000 Infamy. * Transfer Points * Black Helicopter Line to the Nerva Archipelago and St. Martial * Rogue Isles Ferry to Cap au Diable, Sharkhead Isle, the Nerva Archipelago, and St. Martial * Submarine to The Abyss and Monster Island * Vanguard maintains a portal to the Rikti War Zone. * Portal to Recluse's Victory. Enemy Groups * * * * * * * Statistics * Grandville covers 69,696,516 square feet (2.5 square miles) of navigable area. * Its extremes are as follows: north, -5503; east, -639; south, 4223; west, 6527; top, 1300; bottom, -864.5 * The greatest distance between two navigable points within a horizontal plane is 2.29 miles. * The image that composes the map is 512 pixels by 512 pixels. The scale of the map is 1 pixel = 19.042969 feet. * The top right corner of the map area is at coordinates (7789.387423, -5523.480316). Note that this area is not directly navigable. External Links * Zone preview for Issue 7's release of Grandville. * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Grandville Category:Villain City Zones Category:Villain Zones